elefantenfandomcom-20200215-history
Jumaane
|} Jumaane ist ein junger Afrikanischer Elefantenbulle im Serengetipark Hodenhagen. Er ist das erste in Ungarn geborene Afrikanische Elefantenbaby und lebte nach dem Tod seiner Mutter einige Zeit mit zwei Halbbrüdern zusammen. Geburt im Zoo Sóstó Jumaane wurde am 04.09.2007 im Zoo Sóstó im ungarischen Nyíregyháza geboren. Seine Mutter war die Elefantenkuh Yoki†, die am 17.07.2006 aus dem Zoo Ramat Gan (Israel) zusammen mit Jumaane'''s damals zwei Jahre altem Bruder Yzick nach Nyíregyháza gekommen war. Bei ihrer Ankunft war sie bereits trächtig. Ihr Vater Yossi hatte sie noch in Israel gedeckt. Alle Kinder Yokis† stammen aus Paarungen mit Yossi. Im Zoo Sóstó lebte schon seit einigen Monaten der Jungbulle Ninio, ein Halbbruder von Yzick und '''Jumaane, der getrennt von der kleinen Familie gehalten wurde. Die ersten Tage Bei seiner Geburt wog Jumaane, der zunächst Laci genannt wurde, 180 kg und war 90 cm groß. Die Geburt fiel auf einen Dienstag, und daher stammt der spätere afrikanische Name "Jumaane", was auf Suaheli "am Dienstag geboren" bedeutet. Nach der problemlosen Geburt entzündete sich Yokis† Euter, weshalb es zunächst Schwierigkeiten mit dem Säugen gab und dem jungen Bullkalb Milch zugefüttert werden musste, bis die Entzündung ausgeheilt war. Die weitere Aufzucht verlief dann ohne Komplikationen, weshalb Jumaane'''s erster Geburtstag im Zoo auch gefeiert werden konnte. Abreise von Yzick und Ninio '''Jumaane wuchs zunächst zusammen mit seinem Bruder Yzick (Izik) auf, bis dieser und Ninio (in Nyíregyháza "Szabolcs" genannt) als erste Elefanten im Nowe Zoo Poznan (Polen) ansiedelten, wo eine neue Anlage für Afrikanische Elefanten entstanden war. Yzicks und Ninios Abreise war am 10.03.2009, so dass Yoki† und Jumaane allein auf der Afrikaneranlage zurückblieben. Tod der Mutter Fünf Monate später verstarb Jumaane'''s Mutter Yoki† unerwartet an einem Tumor in der Milz. Drei Tage zuvor hörte sie auf, zu essen und zu trinken, und starb am 20.08.2009. Der kleine '''Jumaane hatte vierzehn Stunden lang Gelegenheit, sich von seiner Mutter zu verabschieden. Er bemühte sich zunächst, seine tote Mutter zum Aufstehen zu bewegen, und klagte, als ihr Leichnam weggebracht wurde. Muttersatz mit zwei Halbbrüdern Zunächst suchte der Zoo nach einer Ersatzmutter bzw. "Tante" für Jumaane. Er wurde unterdessen von den Pflegern umsorgt, die ihn auch mit einem Dromedar zusammenbrachten. Da sich keine Afrikanische Elefantenkuh fand, wurden schließlich Ende Dezember 2009, nach vier Monaten Alleinsein für Jumaane, zwei weitere seiner Halbbrüder aus Ramat Gan nach Ungarn gebracht, die ihm Gesellschaft leisteten: Es handelte sich um seine beiden bisher jüngsten, aber älteren Halbbrüder Noah und Boten. Noah, geboren 2005, ist ein Bruder von Ninio und reiste einige Monate später im September 2010 in einen Tierpark auf die Kanarischen Inseln weiter. Der Anfang 2006 geborene Boten hingegen, ein Sohn von Yossi und dessen Mutter(!) Bahati, der damit nicht nur Jumaane'''s Halbbruder, sondern auch dessen Onkel und Großonkel ist, lebte bis März 2012 im Zoo Sóstó und wurde dann an den Zoo de La Flèche nach Frankreich abgegeben. Die drei jungen Bullen verstanden sich gut und haben sich in der gemeinsamen Zeit lebhaft entwickelt. Eine neue Zuchtgruppe Da der Zoo Sóstó auch weiterhin die Zucht von Afrikanischen Elefanten plante, wurden weitere Elefanten nach Nyíregyháza geholt. Zunächst erhielten daher '''Jumaane und Boten im Oktober 2011 zwei Elefantenkühe zugesellt, die ältere Buba aus dem Zoobotánico in Jerez (Spanien), die dort erstmals in einer Elefantengruppe leben soll, um "Familienerfahrungen" zu sammeln, und die zehnjährige Kwanza aus dem Borås Djurpark (Schweden). Im November desselben Jahres folgte der Bulle Jack aus dem West Midland Safari Park, Bewdley in England. Im Jahr 2015 kam auch ein kleiner Bulle Kito zur Welt. Abgabe nach Hodenhagen Die Zusammensetzung der Gruppe sollte nicht lange so bleiben. Um der künftigen Zuchtgruppe Platz zu machen, wurden Boten und Jumaane abgegeben. Sie reisten am 02.03.2012 in den Serengetipark Hodenhagen, wo sie mit einer anderen Zuchtgruppe zusammenkamen. Hier leben der Bulle Tonga, sowie die Zuchtkuh Veri mit ihrem Nachwuchs Bou-Bou und Nelly. Während Jumaane in Hodenhagen blieb und in die Gruppe integriert wurde, reiste Boten zusammen mit Bou-Bou am 14.03.2012 weiter in den französischen Zoo de La Flèche, wo zuvor zwei weitere ältere (Halb-)Brüder von Jumaane und Boten gelebt hatten. Jumaane hat also erneut eine andere Elefantengruppe, in die er sich eingewöhnen musste. Literatur *Zoo Sosto, Ungarn, in: Elefanten in Zoo und Circus, Nr. 12 (November 2007), S. 30-31. *Zoo Sóstó - Nyiregyháza, H, in: Elefanten in Zoo und Circus, Nr. 16 (Dezember 2009), S. 57. *Von Zoo Ramat Gan, IL, in den Zoo Sóstó-Nyiregyháza, H, in: Elefanten in Zoo und Circus, Nr. 17 (Juni 2010), S. 9. *Bullentransporte zwischen den Zoos La Flèche, Toulouse, F, Sóstó-Nyiregyháza, H, und Safaripark Hodenhagen, D, in: Elefanten in Zoo und Circus, Nr. 21 (Juli 2012), S. 47. Weblinks *First ever African elephant born in Hungary, Artikel zur Geburt von Jumaane auf www.caboodle.hu. *Baby Elephant Born at the Sóstó ZOO (Nyíregyháza, Hungary), Video vom neugeborenen Jumaane auf Youtube. *Happy birthday Jumaane! The first african elephant baby in Hungary is 1 year old!, Bildershow auf der Zoohomepage zu Jumaanes erstem Geburtstag auf www.sostozoo.hu. *Elpusztult a nyíregyházi nőstény elefánt, Bericht zum Tod von Yoki und den Bemühungen um ihren kleinen Sohn auf index.hu. *Big picture month: No greater love, Foto mit Jumaane und seiner verstorbenen Mutter auf www.thestar.com. *Packed trunk, Artikel zur Suche nach einer Ersatzmutter für Jumaane auf austriantimes.at. Kategorie:Afrikanischer Elefant Kategorie:Bulle Kategorie:Ungarn Kategorie:Zoo Sóstó Kategorie:Zoogeburt